


Embers

by Selcouthic



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Also Vil’s kinda a bitch in this so sorry about that, Cheating, M/M, Protect Ruggie Bucchi, Suicide, Walking in during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:55:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28989588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selcouthic/pseuds/Selcouthic
Summary: He didn’t know when their relationship went astray but if he had to guess, it would be on that one fateful day.
Relationships: Leona Kingscholar/Ruggie Bucchi, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Embers

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I feel bad about writing Vil like this after the last chapters of episode 5 but oh well

Ruggie didn’t know when their relationship went astray. Was it right before the Magishift Tournament? After Leona’s overblot? Or had everything gone wrong before they even started dating?

He stared at the Polaroid in his hand, smiling as the memory of it came rushing back to him. They were in the garden, and for once Leona offered himself as a pillow. Of course, he gladly took the offer, but right when he started to fall asleep a loud sound resonated within the garden. They both jumped and looked around thinking it was a gunshot, but it turned out that the science club had dropped a table they were carrying in for an experiment. They laughed about it and Rook took the photo of them, giving it to them while saying they were “Le duo le plus parfait in all of the Savanna.” They generously took the photo and disregarded how weird it was for Rook to carry a camera with him. They went back to their dorm and proved just how great of a duo they were that night.

He clutched the Polaroid. Why couldn’t things have just stayed the same? 

He looked at one of the Polaroids on his wall. It was of him, Leona, and Vil. _Vil. **Vil.**_

Anger soared through his body as he remembered what happened that day. It was after the Magishift Tournament and he had left the nurse’s room to get Leona something to eat. It didn’t take him long, or so he thought. But when he came back Vil was by Leona’s side with Deluxe Menchi Katsu Sandwich in one hand and an iced tea in the other. Ruggie had the same thing. When Leona realized that he was back he shoved the rest of the uneaten sandwich down his throat and thanked Vil for the meal. Rook just so happened to be looking for Vil, and when he came in and saw the three of them together he begged them for a picture. Ruggie didn’t want to and Leona didn’t either, but Vil did. And whatever Vil said went. The picture featured Vil with his arm draped around Leona and the lion looking content in their position. Ruggie was at the side of the photo, barely in it. 

Those sorts of incidents became more and more common and eventually, Vil had started posting the photos on his MagiCam. His captions would become oddly vague and his comments were flooded with crazy fans asking if he was dating Leona. He always responded to them, but never with a simple “no.” Instead, he’d just answer with a “Who knows?” or “Maybe.” It bothered Ruggie, but whenever he asked him what his answers were about he would just shrug them off as “playful engagements with fans” and that “his fans know that he’s joking.” 

It went on for months and eventually he went to Leona and complained about it. He asked him to tell Vil to stop but all Leona did was shrug it off and say that it was just Vil being Vil. He went to Jack after that and told him the whole situation, but all Jack did was tell him everything was going to be okay and that it would blow over soon. It never did. 

Instead, it got to the point where Vil’s response to the comments would become more flirtatious, with little hearts at the end of each one. He knew something was up, but whether it was with Vil or his boyfriend he didn’t know. He planned to find out that Friday though, it would be just him and Leona. But when he got to the dorm leader's room he heard moans and grunts coming from the inside. He tried to open the door but it was locked, so he picked the lock quickly and burst inside. What he saw that night burned itself into his mind and he was sure it would haunt him in his dreams. 

There he was, his boyfriend, balls deep inside of Vil on his bed, grunting and moaning about how good he felt, and that he was better than anything he had ever had before. Vil was underneath him, makeup ruint and mascara running down his face while he was mumbling about how he wanted Leona to wreck him up from the inside out. Moans and grunts reverberated in the room while he just stood there, watching the scene unfold. He didn’t know how long he had been standing there, but when he came to his senses he slammed the door shut, alarming both of the men on the bed. And yet they didn’t stop. They kept going, both chasing after their high and lost in their lust-filled, fogged-up brains. But he had enough of it and yelled at them, a slew of curses falling from his mouth like flames. 

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” Tears spilled out and he couldn’t tell if they were heartbroken or angry ones. Maybe they were both. Leona stopped as soon as Ruggie’s voice registered in his mind and he pulled out as fast as he could. He scrambled for the blanket and his boxers, rushing to cover himself. Vil whined at the loss and finished himself off with his fingers, cursing Leona for leaving him hanging. Leona scoffed at him and tilted his head toward Ruggie. Vil gasped and turned around, reaching for lace underwear and hastily pulling them on. 

“Ruggie it wasn’t what it looked like I swear.” The look on his face would have been hilarious if it was in any other situation. But with the way things were, he wanted to punch him and yell at him to get out of Leona’s room. He didn’t though, instead, he just stood there, shaking his head while trying to look into Leona’s eyes through his blurry ones. 

“He already saw everything, there’s no need to lie to him.” Leona pinched the bridge of his nose like he always did whenever he was annoyed. A soft oh fell from Vil’s lips as he turned back to the hyena.

“You’ve already connected the dots then. Huh?” A sympathetic look crossed his face, like that of a mother who had pity for her child getting hurt. It made him sick. 

“He’s not stupid Vil. Of course he’d figure it out.” 

“Well, he’d have to be some sort of stupid for thinking he could ever stay with someone like you. You’re royalty Leona and he’s...well we all know what he is.” His previous look was stripped away just as quickly as it appeared, and what took its place was a cold and disgusted look. 

Anger filled his body as he rushed towards the bed and knocked Vil down. He screamed at him and held him down while the other was yelling at the lion to get him off of him. Leona complied and picked Ruggie up as though he weighed nothing and planted him across from him on the bed. It was Leona’s turn now, and he tackled him. 

“What the hell were you doing?! And with _him_ of all people!” He wanted to claw at the lion's face, create a new scar across his eyes. But Leona flipped them over and pinned him on the bed, holding both of his arms on the opposite side of his head. 

“Ruggie—”

“Shut up. I don’t want your shitty excuses,” He kicked the lion off him—Leona felt lighter than he had before—and sat up, slowly getting off the bed. He made his way to the door, making sure to open it so the sound of it creaking resonated within the room. He only turned back once to look at Leona before leaving. He opened his mouth and what came out was like hot embers to a flame. “Grandma was right. You can’t ever trust a royal.” 

As he left the room his ears perked up at a small sound of contempt, it was Leona, but he wasn’t going to turn back and see the look on his face. Instead, he ran to his room, locked his door, and buried himself underneath his blankets. He stayed like that for two whole weeks. He didn’t sleep and he didn’t eat, it felt as though he was back in the slums and he cursed Vil for even reminding him of where he was from, cursed him for saying that he wasn’t good enough, and cursed him for ruining his and Leona’s relationship. The relationship that he thought he’d stay in forever, the relationship with the man that he had given his everything to. 

He tore the photo off the wall and crumbled it in his hand. He should have known that they were never meant to last, after all, it was like Vil said. Why would a royal stay with a slumcat? 

But he was done with being Leona’s his underling now, done with doing his bidding, and done with giving himself away to him. He sat down at his desk, eyeing the photo of his grandma and the plushie next to it. “I’m sorry Grandma, I guess no matter what, we’ll always stay slum rats,” he blew a kiss to her photo and picked up the plushie, holding it close to him. “Hey Pumbaa, what’dya think about starting a new life? One away from Night Raven College? A new life with Grandma where we can all be happy? I think that would be nice.” He leaned back in his chair looking out as the sun started to set. 

He threw the plushie onto his bed and rummaged through his desk, stopping as he felt the small plastic object. He took it out and held the crumpled photo close to his face. “I hope you’re happy now, Leona-san.” He lit the photo on fire, admiring the way the film burnt under the flame. He wanted to throw it in the trash can, let it fester, and burn up his room, the entire dorm. And he was about to when a soft knock landed itself on his door.

He didn’t have time to answer before the intruder came in. 

“Ruggie, I’m so sorry. I know it was wrong and I regret everything. Can you ever forgive me? You don’t have to take me back just—”

“Leona-san.” He looked up at the lion, a sad smile gracing his lips. Leona looked at him with remorseful eyes, but they went wide as soon as they saw the photo and the lighter.

“What are you do—”

“Why would I ever forgive you?” He threw the photo on the carpet and the lighter right next to it. The fire grew bigger and barricaded Ruggie in his room. Leona just stood there, eyes wide with fear as he watched his ex-lover light the room on fire and stand there. He was vulnerable, oh so vulnerable, but strong beyond comparison. “Get out of here Leona, you have a _bright_ future ahead of you. Shishishi~” He waved at the lion, his sad smile turning into the mischievous one Leona learned to love and his signature laugh filling the room. “I wish you a happy life.” He saluted and pulled out his magical pen.

And that was it, Ruggie used his magic to make the fire combust. He blew up his room and by the time the smoke died down almost nothing was left. 

The whole dorm came running to the scene all shouting and shoving to see what had happened, but never pushing past Leona. Jack showed up and he asked his dorm leader what happened. He didn’t get a full explanation, as all Leona did was repeat Ruggie’s name.

He stepped into the room, seeing the damage done. There was nothing left of the room, it was as though Ruggie never existed, save for two things. A yellow bandana and a half-burnt picture. It was barely recognizable who was in the photo, and if it wasn’t for the haunting green eyes and striking blonde and purple hair then he wouldn’t have known who it was. It was them, Leona and Vil. Smudged writing was on it, barely legible for anyone who couldn’t read Ruggie’s handwriting. He wanted to punch Leona, and more importantly, punch himself. He could have prevented this from happening, could’ve stopped Vil, stopped Leona. But he didn't; he just brushed Ruggie’s feelings aside, claiming that whatever was going on between Leona and Vil would blow over soon. 

But what was on that picture? What was on it that made Jack feel responsible for everything that had happened? For we may never know, as the picture was burnt as soon as Jack left, leaving only the yellow bandana and the dorm leader behind.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn that was kinda sad


End file.
